Naruto's Girls
by Dracoknight545
Summary: An AU Oneshot-ish story about Naruto and getting a strange gift from Kurama. I may or may not continue it depending on reviews and if I'm up to it. This takes place after the War. Rated M for Lemon


**Naruto's Girls**

** Yes this is my first Lemon story, so I need your opinion on it. So yeah this is oneshot-ish but I may make this a regular story**

**The Main coupling is NarutoxHinataxShion**

**Note: This story takes place after the 4th Shinobi War and Naruto is acknowledged as the son of the 4th Hokage and now is the Hokage-to-be due to his efforts in the war. Also he'll going by Naruto Namikaze but he can still go by Naruto Uzumaki **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

Completely bored of waiting for his host to lose his virginity, the powerful demon Kurama decided to have some fun and giving Naruto a special gift when he woke up the following morning

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH" Shouted Naruto as he noticed his 19 inch long boner from his wet dream '_Okay Kurama, what going on why is my cock is huge?_ as he asked his demonic friend  
**  
**_Well I'm damn tired of waiting for you to get laid, so I decide to take thing into my claws by increasing the size of your package_ replied Kurama as Naruto was taking a cold shower to lose the giant size boner to a soft foot long to 11 inch dick

_Is there anything else do I need to know?_ Naruto asked know the fox was right, and since the Akatsuki are no more and there is peace, it about time he should rest up and start rebuild his clan and now seem like a good time

_Well other then that your teammate Sai wouldn't be able to call you dickless anymore, than nope_ lied the fox keeping the fact that the mere smell of his cock would drive any girl insane and completely horny until he fucks her stupid and impregnates her with his (Naruto's) children.

"Alright, well better go see what Baa-chan wants me to do today" said Naruto before leaving his apartment heading to the Hokage office and see what missions are available to take on for the day

* * *

On his way to the Tsunade's Office, he saw Hinata. Recently the two got together and been dating for a few month since the war ended, "Hi Hinata-chan, how you doing" said Naruto

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun. I was going to take of Neji nii-san's grave, the flower are dying, so I'm going to place some new one" Hinata replied as something entered her nose making her horny for some reason.

"Alright, I'm off to see what Baa-chan got for me today" Naruto commented

"Okay" Hinata answered as she tried to keep herself calm as Naruto noticed her acting funny

"Look if it about what happen a few weeks ago, I'm sorry I thought we were able to do it" Naruto apologized for a couple of weeks ago, Naruto and Hinata were going to have sex but Hinata fainted at the sight of Naruto in the nude._ (Yeah she's still working on her fainting issues)_

"No it's okay, I was just nervous that night" Hinata stated as she tried to resist the urge to jump her boyfriend

"Alright, well better get going" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a peek on the cheek and headed to Tsunade's office"Alright, well better get going" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a peek on the cheek and headed to Tsunade's office until he heard someone moaned and turned to Hinata

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata started to walk toward him and then begin to passionately kiss him

"Yes, I'm fine, Naru-kun, lets go back to your place or the alley nearby and fuck my brain outs" Hinata said lustily as continued their make out session

Before Naruto could break away and say, Hinata dragged him to the alley and undid her pant and then Naruto's pant and then she whacked by Naruto large dick was slowly becoming hard and growing to 19 inches.

"My my my I knew you were big but never this big, but now I'm regretting that I fainted" Hinata said before she took Naruto's large dick and suck on it as Naruto moan while he slid down against the wall before hitting the ground as Hinata bobbed her head on his giant cock

**"HINATA-HIME I'M GOING TO..." **shouted Naruto as his cock erupted and drowned Hinata's face full of his cum. Hinata eat up most of the cum and said "Hmm Naru-kun, your cum is so delicious promise me that every morning you give me some to eat" with a lusty smile as she placed her enterance to Naruto before saying

"Come on Naru-kun, I know you want to continue your family line. So come to me and give me your babies that I'll love forever like you" Hinata said as she opened her pussy up for Naruto.

Without hesitation, Naruto slowly entered his large dick into Hinata as they both moan as his cock entered into soon-to-be filled womb. Naruto began to slowly thrust himself into Hinata as she moaned "Please harderd and faster, Naru-kun, I want to feel it all"

Naruto did as commanded and began to thrust harder and faster into Hinata as she cried in pleasure of her boyfriend giving such amazing joy and pleasure and begin the first one to bear his children

* * *

After an amazing hour long fuck session with girlfriend, Naruto and Hinata were lying on the ground tired from it. Naruto decide to take Hinata back to his place so she can rest better there. He got changed again and carried Hinata and her clothes back to his new place,and placed her on his bed

Once he left Hinata to rest unknowing to either that she's now pregnant, Naruto started to leave him until heard someone moaned "Oh Naruto-kun please do me like you did to Hinata"

Naruto turned around and saw  
Shion moaning for him as he noticed that her clothes with wrinkled and half on her. "Hi Shion, what brings you here to my place" Naruto asked

"Oh I thought it was time to pass on my powers if you remember our promise" Shion answered as she came at Naruto before hugging him tightly and rubbing her head on his chest

"I remember, and I understand wht you meant, now let's go inside and not just pass down your power but help my clan grow, Shion-chan" Naruto said as he lead her inside of another room

* * *

As soon Naruto closed the door, Shino got Naruto into a massive make-out secession causing them to crash on the bed nearby while they were undressing themselves

"Naru-kun, please give it to me" Shion begged

"But first let's address something, one You will listen to me, and you may called me Naru-kun only when we're having sex outside it's Naruto-sama, understand" Naruto said as he twisted her nipples on large breast which were the same size as Hinata

"Ohhh Okay, Naruto-kun, please give your cum so I can carry our children" Shion pleaded

"No yet, let's not rush things Shion-chan. We can enjoy it a bit longer" Naruto said as he groped Shion's melon causing her to moan pleasurably.

"Ohh yes Naru-kun, I'll continued to wait for your babies" Shion moaned as Naruto groped and twisted her breast in enjoyment. Before he started to play with her pussy as the priestess moaned again

"Please Naru-kun, ou're driving me crazy, is there anything you want to do for you so I can carry your children?" Shion begged as Naruto continued to play with her pussy with his hands and suck on one of her breast.

Naruto let go of her breast and then smirk as he said "I see that you're very determined to carried my offspring, there is one thing that you could do before you bare our future children"

"Yes please what do you request from me, Naru-kun?" Shion asked

Naruto grinned and replied "Well I want you to give me a blowjob, and in return I'll give you the babies you want to bare so much" before Shion took Naruto's large dick and started to suck on it as Naruto moan while Shion bobbed her head faster on his giant cock

**"SHION-CHAN I'M GOING TO..."** shouted Naruto as his cock erupted and drowned Shion's face and breast full of his cum.

She quickly eat up most of the cum and then said "Hmm Naru-kun, your cum is so delicious. Now it;s time to give me your babies so we can start a new family" with a lusty smile as she placed her entrance to Naruto and opened her pussy up.

Without hesitation, Naruto slowly entered his large dick into Shion's opening as they both moan as his cock entered into soon-to-be filled womb. Naruto began to slowly thrust himself into Shion as she moaned "Please harder, Naru-kun, I want to feel it all"

Naruto did as commanded and began to thrust harder and faster into Shion as she cried in pleasure of her husband to be giving such amazing joy and pleasure and begin the first one to bear his children

* * *

After another amazing hour long fuck session with the priestess, Naruto and Shion were laying in the guest bed and cuddling beneath the covers as Shion rest her head on her lover, Naruto was thinking how come Hinata and Shion sudden just wanted him so badly. He and Hinata were dating for a few week and Shion, Naruto knew he made that promise but he want to know her a bit more.

Naruto out of bed, and got dress leaving Shion to rest. Naruto was wondering why all the sudden Hinata and Shion wanted to have sex with him and bare his childern, until he found himself in front of Kurama.

* * *

Inside the seal, Kurama was laughing at the joy Naruto was getting himself into. This got Naruto's attention as blonde kage-to-be said _'Okay what did you to me now, Kurama'_

_'I create a powerful pheromone that will cause any girl in at least ten feet near you to go into heat and want you and your dick'_ Kurama explained

_'I see, so you lied to me. Still thanks and now I help return my father and mother's clan back to their original numbers'_ Naruto replied

Kurama grinned and said _'I'm guessing you're going to have your girlfriend raise Namikaze children and the priestess in charge of the Uzumaki returns, correct'_

Naruto nodded and said _'Sort of, I might talk to them about the plan later'_

_'Good, I suggest you look at the door to the room, I think you may have another girl waiting to join your harem, boy'_ Kurama said as Naruto left the mind-scape and back to the real world

* * *

Once Naruto woke, he saw  
Hinata and Shion standing in front of him with happy smiles on their faces. "Hi girls, you okay?" Naruto asked as he was nervous inside for some reason.

"We feel great, Naruto-kun" Shion replied as Hinata nodded before she said

"We got some big news for you" Hinata commented

"So what it's the news?" Naruto asked, hoping he was right

"We're pregnant with your babies" Shion said as she rubbed her soon-to-be large belly and Hinata did the same"

Naruto opened his mouth and smiled, "This great, now mind if we talk about something first" asked Naruto as the girl nodded.

Then Naruto lead the girl to the living room, and sat them down on the couch, "Okay, I want to know If you two girl okay with getting other girls pregnant so I can help not just my father clan but my mother's clan as well" Naruto said

"Well that depends on who is in-charge of what clan's babies?" Shion asked

"I was wondering too if you, Shion would watch over the Uzumaki Clan; while Hinata is charge of the Namikaze clan" Naruto answered

The girl looked at each other and got up and Hinata said "Naruto-kun, Mind if we step out for a moment and talk about this privately"

Naruto just nodded and the girl left the room leaving Naruto alone

Once outside, Hinata and Shion looked at each other again as Hinata said "Shion, I know that Naruto-kun promised you to help pass down your power and I think you should be Shion Namikaze, and I take the title of Hinata Uzumaki"

Shion shook her head as she said "No, You love him dearly. It would make sense that you be Hinata Namikaze and I'll be an Uzumaki. Anyway I do use seals to help defeat demon, so I would be the better choice to help the Uzumaki clan with my experience of seals it make sense"

Hinata nodded since Shion was a priestess that sealed or exorcised demon with seal, she would be the better one to be in charge of the Uzumaki clan, and then she got an idea. Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin

"Hinata, why do you have coin out?" Shion asked curious about the coin that Hinata just pulled out

"Well since we can't decide on who will be charge of what clan. I thought we should flipped a coin, I'll flip it, Heads is Namikaze and Tails is Uzumaki. Whatever it lands you will be in charge and I'll take the one you didn't win" Hinata explained

"Okay, so let flip the coin now" Shion said as Hinata flipped the coin and it landed on...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So what side of the coin did it land on, well find out sometime the future depending on how this does or not. Overall this is my first lemon story and I want to know what I stand as a lemon writer because I plan on having a few Lemon scenes in my other story like "Monster Tamers XD", "Shinobi Trainer" and "Anko's Gennin Daze"**

**Until then this has been Dracoknight**


End file.
